Debería ser yo
by cindy-nightroad
Summary: Desafortunadamente terminamos el ciclo de vida de una relación que prometía ser la mejor. Después de mucho tiempo volvemos a ver, a ese hombre que nos robo el corazón, con otra mujer. Al verlo sonreir, no podemos evitar decir: "Debería ser yo".


_Neee nee pues aqui les traigo este micro fic, que, desde que lei "Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero" d mi sobri pao_

_me quedo la espinita y bueno jejeje les traigo este microfic espero sea de su agrado :) les dejo el link de este grandioso fic que escribio pao!_

_y bueno1! espero sus reviews jaja acribillandome por lo que escribi xD _

_buenas vibras para todos!_

-Hay amiga, por qué lloras ¿? (le dijo Ino a Sakura) tu lo dejaste ir, recuerdas ¿? (en su gran intento por consolarla, la abraza, tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas) cuanto lamento que te hayas dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que cometías un error.

-Aún puedo recuperarlo (dijo Sakura decidida) él aún me ama (sollozaba fuertemente. Lo decía, más para darse ánimos ella, que para que Ino lo creyera)

-No amiga (Ino se aparto de ella) date cuenta, él ya es feliz con otra. Él ya no te ama Sakura. Que querías, lo dejaste porque él quería algo más serio. No pudiste con el peso de llevar una relación en serio con él ¿? Tú querías disfrutar de tu libertad. Querías probar, disfrutar y lo hiciste.

Recuerdas las noches en las que me llamabas preguntándome por cómo estaba él ¿?, cuando me cambiabas el tema y lo dirigías a saber de él ¿? Yo sabía que lo amabas, que lo seguías amando. Que correrías a su lado si él te lo pidiera. Pero el nunca lo hiso, te dejo irte, como se deja ir a una paloma.

No lo viste sufrir por ti. Pero yo si lo vi Sakura, no quiero volver a verlo así. Partió mi alma en dos verlo de esa forma tan deplorable. Verlo tambalearse de cantina en cantina ahogando el amor que aún le quedaba por ti. Evitando que el recuerdo, el fantasma de tu persona lo asechara. Lo destrozaste. Él te amaba (las palabras golpeaban bruscamente los sentidos de Sakura. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que había obrado mal y que pagaría muy caro. Nunca supo, hasta el momento de hoy, que el pago era demasiado extremista)

-Como puedes hablarme así Ino ¿? (grito desesperadamente) como puedes reprocharme porque él tomara sus viejas costumbres ¿?

-Porque él las había dejado por ti. Abre los ojos Sakura. Te duele porque tú soñabas, noche tras noche, tu vida junto a él. Por miedo Sakura, lo dejaste por miedo.

Ahora él está feliz, con ella. Ella, quien lo miraba desde la distancia, quien lo apoyaba en silencio. Ella, que lo vio crecer hasta lo que se ha convertido ahora.

Y tú Sakura, llegas a tu casa y lo primero que haces es ver el retrato que tienes de él sobre tu mesa. Pero no es a él a quien ves, ves al peli azul que aparece al otro lado tuyo. Ese que te tenía idiotizada, ese al que amabas platónicamente. Con el que siempre comparaste a Naruto. Él se merece eso, Sakura ¿? Se merece que cuando estés con él, pienses en Sasuke ¿?

Déjalo ser feliz (la tomo por los hombros zangoloteándola) abre los ojos Sakura. Naruto no es Sasuke, nunca lo va hacer.

-Yo lo amaba Ino (Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos) lo amaba

-Y por qué lo dejaste ¿? Por qué lo abandonaste ¿?

-Porque no estaba lista (las palabras desgarraron su garganta) no estaba preparada para llevar una vida así. Él es tan sabio, tan listo. Me sentía pequeña a su lado. Cada cosa que hacía o decía, estaba fríamente calculado, no quería parecer una boba. Quería lucir ante sus ojos.

-Lucias así ante sus ojos Sakura (Ino seguía con voz tranquila, como si fuera la locutora, del programa de radio de las 8:00 pm, con las reflexiones del amor) eras su vida. Te tenía en un altar, no quería ni que el aire te tocara y le pagaste con miedo ¿? Te daba lo que pedias, cumplía cada uno de tus caprichos y le pagaste con miedo ¿?

Por qué regresar ahora ¿? Por qué arruinarles la vida a ellos Sakura ¿? Ahora que lo ves, caes en cuenta que fue un terrible error. Lo ves, feliz al lado de Hinata, sonriendo como lo hacía cuando estaba contigo. Y no dejaras de pensar, _debería ser yo_.

_Para acabar les dejo el link :) leanla! esta muy buena! _

_www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6758939 /1/_

_jaja espero no haber puesto mal el link xD_

_xaop!_


End file.
